The Hidden Ones
by islanderchick209
Summary: After the Giant war all was calm...too calm. The Fates call the gods and the heroes of olympus and others to tell them of the Hidden Ones. Three demigods are introduce...Children of the Big three, however the Big 3 didnt even know they exisited! The demigods speak a different dark language like the fates...and apparently and new Bigger Bader enemy comes...here we go again!
1. A Little Girl & The Advil of Pain

_**Chapter 1: A little girl and the advil of pain**_

_[Percy Point of View]_

Hey there again it's me, Percy Jackson. Anyway, today I was taking a walk around the camp enjoying everything. I was walking with Jason and basically catching up. Well first let me catch you up on what is going on right now.

Well, it's been three months since the war with the giants. Everything is going great actually. Annabeth and I have been going on a lot of dates these past months in order to catch up on the eight months taking away from us because of Hera. Jason and Piper have been going steady with their long distance relationship. Jason can visit with his horse Tempest and Piper can visit him if she asks his dad or ride one of the Pegasus at camp. Hazel and Frank relationship seem to going good too. I mean all our relationships got stronger. It might because with all the life and death situation we happen to get ourselves in…well let's just say that it help build trust. Even Leo has a girlfriend! And it's Calypso! I know very shocking. He was able to release her from her island with the wish the gods offered the seven.

Of course, everyone denied immortality. I can't tell you all the wishes though because well… we didn't get our wishes until more in the story, I swear that by the end you'll see why I couldn't tell you.

Even though everything was all cheery and peaceful, I'm still worried over Nico. I know he can fully take care of himself but he had given me the cold shoulder at the celebratory party on Olympus, and I haven't seen him since.

"Percy?" Jason asked, "What are you thinking about?"

I sigh. "I'm worried about Nico."

I scrunched my brows because Jason flinched. Jason shook it off and replied, "Maybe he needs some space."

I was about to ask him what he's not telling him, but then I saw Grover running towards me.

"PERCY! PEERRRRCCYY!"

"What is it Grover?" _What is going on? Grover looks like he had seen a ghost._

"Nico needs help!"

"What!" Jason and I both yelled.

Jason asked, "Grover tell us what happened."

"Okay, well I was walking and talking with Juniper to her tree. After we kissed…" Grover blushed, "and on my way back I saw Nico shadow traveled out of the Fist and passed out after he took about two steps." Mine and Jason's eyes widened. "I ran over to him and I saw all these bruises and cuts that were all nasty looking. I gave him some nectar. Right now Juniper is with him. Can you guys carry him to the Big house? I'm going to tell Chiron."

Grover ran pasted us. Me and Jason both bolted to the Fist and then we both froze after we saw the state that Nico was in. He has always been pale but this time he was even paler…as if he was dead. He didn't have his usual jacket and his shirt was cut up and covered in blood. Jason was the first one to move and then me; we both carried him over to the Big House. Chiron looks at Nico's condition with a little fear in his eyes but he snapped out of it. He went into a drawer and pulled out a… what the?

"Why do you have a phone?" I asked him. Chiron grinned.

"Don't be silly this is an I-phone."

I looked even more confused.

"My boy, it's an _Iris _Phone."

"Oh." I tried not to be even more confused. I wonder if they had Iris pad or an Iris pod.

"Besides, I only use it for emergency. My healing magic isn't strong enough. I'm going to have to contact a friend to send some help."

I wanted to know who Chiron was calling until I saw Nico starting to cough up some blood. When I ran by his side and asked him if he was alright. Nico flinched and scowled. I was getting really annoyed. _Why me? What did I do? Man…was it because I smothering him or something. _What really got me mad was when Jason bent down near Nico and Nico didn't scowl or flinched when he saw Jason. Nico seemed a little more at ease.

I was about to say something when…..I think when the universe never let you say something it's a sign to shut it. A bright light came out of nowhere and blinded about everyone in the room. What took its place was a seven year old girl with blond hair braided down her back. She turned to Chiron and bowed.

"My and are you the gifted healer that she had sent?" Chiron asked.

Gifted healer? Umm…She was seven. Seven. what does she know?

"Nice to meet you, my name Sarah Shine." She introduced. "Who is the poor victim?"

Nico started coughing up blood and then Jason said, "Oh gods! His Temperature is increasing!"

Annabeth and Grover ran in and were followed by Will.

Annabeth and Grover paled. "Oh gods…what happened? Will, can you help?!"

"Maybe." Will started walking forward but Chiron stopped him and gestured to Sarah.

"Will. This child got it." Chiron explained.

Annabeth, Grover, and Will looked shocked. They looked at me to see if it was true. I nodded. And everyone's attention then went to the little girl who walked over to Nico and placed her hand on his chest, then his forehead. She frowned. I didn't notice her backpack. But she opened it. I thought she was going to pull out nectar, but she pulled out a soda can thing.

I know what you're thinking, soda? Is this girl crazy? That's what I thought but it wasn't entirely soda it was like a container I guess. Because she brought out a pill and then she kissed it. I don't know why she kissed it but it brought a whole new meaning to sun-kissed. When she kissed it the pill it turned a bright orange and then she dropped it in a glass of water by the bed and told Nico to drink it. Nico drank all of it. When he finished he looked well completely healthy. I was shocked. I turned my head to see their faces and well Annabeth, Grover, and Will were all wide eyed and had their faces looked like fishes….gaping.

When Nico got up he started coughing. I got worried and started patting his back but he didn't cough up blood but it was the small pill. The pill wasn't orange anymore it had a sickening dark green. I was going to pick it but Sarah swatted my hand away.

"Don't touch it! It's dangerous." Sarah yelled.

"How? What is it?"

She rolled her eyes. Her eyes were sky blue.

"Ugh. Ask Chiron." She complained.

She then picked it up with tweezers and placed it in a bag. She then put the bag in her backpack. And then before we said anything she bowed to Chiron and grinned at us. She snapped her fingered and then with a blinding light she was gone.

"Chiron!" Annabeth yelled. "Who was that?"

Chiron looked distant like he knew something. "My dear, I can't." "But Percy never touch a pill like the one you almost did. That pill sucked up all the injures and poison that Nico had."

I blinked in shocked. "So if I touched it?"

Chiron nodded grimly, "You would have all the pain in the pill instantly."

Will asked, "But how did that little girl get that pill? Who is she? A daughter of Apollo? How come she acted a lot like a god?"

Annabeth was thinking really hard, but walked over to Nico and asked, "What happened to you?"

Call me a bad friend, but when a seven year old girl walks in and walks out mysteriously and confusing your mind like a smoothie. You tend to forget things. I turned and look at Nico and see that he is alright and looked normal but he look so small until he took off his shirt. He is small, yes. But he has muscles.

"I got lost somewhere in Florida and I got attacked by these Cyclops but these Cyclops were different." Nico said.

"How were they different?" I asked.

"Well they started sniffing me as if they were looking for something. And when they didn't find what they were looking for they started attacking me. There were seven of them. I took out four but the other three poisoned me with this weird liquid they poured on me."

I looked surprised. But then I realized that Nico single handedly survived Tartarus. I know for a fact if Annabeth wasn't with me I would have been killed or worse. I tend to forget that Nico is far from capable to take care of himself and his enemies.

"I was able to shadow travel here as fast I can."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and asked, "Nico you said that they were different but how?"

"Oh…well they whispered not in Latin or Greek, but in a different language."

Chiron flinched and everyone noticed. We all thought the same thing that whatever made Chiron flinched is in one word, bad.

Nico scowled at me and Jason patted him on his shoulder and walked away. I was walking towards Jason when we heard the conch. Dinner time.

We all walked towards the hall but all out of now where there was a hole under my feet and I feel through.

"Holy Hera! I swear why can't I get a break!" And then I was enveloped in an infinite darkness.


	2. We Meet 3 Odd Commanders

CHAPTER 2: WE MEET 3 ODD COMMANDERS

[Jason Point of View]

Well I just demigods could never have breaks. You save the world like twice which is maybe one too many, and you'd think we would finally get a breather but like always our plans always never work.

As we were falling to who knows what we landed in Olympus. Unfortunately, we landed on each other.

"Ugh! Off of me all I will skewer you!"

"Get off of me Percy!"

"Sorry G-man."

"Nico! How could you be this heavy!?"

"Shut up Thalia!"

I then hear Jupiter, I mean Zeus clear his throat and told us to detangle our limbs. I got up and helped out Piper and Leo.

Percy stood up and asked, "Why did you summon us?"

The gods look surprised and well shocked. Poseidon says, "Percy, my boy, we didn't not summon you. We were called to place by Hades saying that it was important."

We all turned to Hades. I knew what we were thinking. Out of all the gods, Hades have never called us. Hades shook his head, "It wasn't my idea. The Fates wishes to talk to you all."

I looked around and saw Thalia, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Rachel, Clarisse, Piper, Leo, The Stolls and Chris, Grover, Hazel, Frank, Octavian, and Reyna. And then the doors opened and here comes in the Fates. They looked so scary it was scary; they look like the type of grandmothers that will force you to do something you probably don't to do….oh well they do that already.

In harmony, "Welcome heroes. It is time for the Hidden ones to be found."

The Fates snapped their fingers that echoed throughout the room. Three teens fell onto the floor like we did.

"YES!" Said the Girl with long silky hair and red eyes. She was wearing a tank top that says 'I'm like the dead. I R.I.P' tucked in leather shorts a red belt with a dagger on her side. She had tattoos across her collarbone down her left arm. She also wore leather combat boots. She got up and started bumping her fists thanking the world.

"Shut up!" said the other two that were on the floor.

There was a guy with gelled back blond hair and electric blue eyes. He was lean. He's wearing a navy blue v-neck t-shirt, blue jeans, a dog tag, and black basketball shoes. There was also a girl. She had thick black wavy tied in a long ponytail and sea-green eyes. She wore a blue tank top, cut blue knee length jeans, and flip flops. She had like three piercings on each ear. they both got up.

I think it just dawned on them that they were surrounded by the gods and us in Olympus. Oddly, they didn't look shocked like us. They looked scared….like they were staring at the end of the world or worse. The red-eyed girl looked at the Fates and did something unexpected.

The red-eyed girl looked at the Fates and accused, "What the meat! Grandma what's going on?"

The guy looked at us with a type of gaze like Annabeth. He was analyzing us and what we might do. The girl however went over and started talking to Bessie. She kept on mooing.

I shook awake, "Why did you call the Fates grandma?" I said pointing at her.

She shrugged, "It's easier. And I've seen them since I was 7."

Percy kept on staring at the other girl with awe and he said, "Wait. How can you talk to Bessie?"

The girl turned around and grinned, "The question here is why can't you?"

The blond guy kept on staring at Nico with a gaze of interest or something. Then he looked away when he saw Nico look at him.

Zeus cleared his throat and we all bowed to him and looked expectantly. However the other three teens didn't do that. They stood there with an air of leadership like if they bow down they'll lose respect. All three of them looked at the gods with empty eyes like they see the gods as nothing more but a nuisance.

Zeus noticed this and glared at them. Neither of them flinched, they looked at the Fates, then Apollo.

"Why are we here?" the guy asked. "We were on a mission."

Clarisse rolled her eyes, "You mean quest."

"No." He said coldly, "A mission. You guys get quests. We get missions." He gestured to the three of them.

The Fates said, "Don't be so rude. Introduce yourself with your godly parent and title."

All three of them flinched when the Fates said 'godly parent'.

The blonde took a step with an air of a leader, "My name is Jonathan Pines, son of Zeus, Commander of the first division." Hera glared at this boy.

Hera glared at him and said, "Another child."

He glared at her and replied, "It wasn't my idea. Ask Zeus why he couldn't keep it in his tunic."

Ares, Apollo, and Hermes chuckled. We were dumbfounded. I couldn't believe it. Apparently, my brother just told off dad in publicly.

Zeus fumed, "You boy are not my son. I don't remember you."

Jonathan grinned, "Of course you don't." That well made all the gods confused. Zeus didn't look angry but confused.

The ponytail girl stepped forward. She had a perfect posture but it wasn't stiff it was soft but commanding, "I am the daughter of Neptune, the Commander of the second division, Diana Song." Poseidon looked confused and shocked.

Percy blinked, "Your my sister?"

Diana smiled innocently, "I don't know…am I?"

Percy snapped out of it and looked annoyed. I would be worried to have Percy as an enemy but instead she just laughed it off. I don't know about these teens; I don't care if they are Commanders. We saved the world twice! They didn't do anything, but they act like their better.

Lastly, the other girl stepped up and had a dark gleam in her blood red-eyes, "My name is…" She stopped and looked at the fates and the other two. The other two shrugged.

She cleared throat. "Well sorry about that. My name is Kay Thirteen, daughter of Hades. The Commander of the third division. And I know my name is weird but don't make fun of it unless it's in my face." She glared at everyone, "I'm not afraid to get a little bloodly."

Ares was laughing, "I like you girl."

Kay flinched and grinned, "Really? Your sweet." She said this with a straight innocent face like she found him adorable. We flinched in disgust. Hades grinned like a madman. Nico looked surprised.

"Wait." Annabeth said, "How come we didn't know about you guys? Where were you?"

That snapped us in place. We were all shocked on how they were acting we just realized that they were children of the big three, and they weren't at Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter.

The fates said something in a weird dark language and Diana replied. Jonathan made a disgusted face while Kay grinned like Madman or ….madwoman.

And the Fates flashed away.


	3. The Odd Commanders Begin to Talk

_Chapter 3: The Invisible Commanders Begin answering…..sorta_

[Leo Point of View]

Holy Hephaestus! Percy got a sister! Nico has a sister! Jason got another sister! Call me hyper-crazy…which I am but they stood up against the gods like they were nothing or something. But those two girls were hot. Diana is that sassy surfer chick and Kay was that bad-ass chick with a motorcycle. Sadly for them, I'm taken by Calypso. I met her during the war….

"Hold on!" I yelled, I pointed to the three demigods, "Where were you during the war?!"

This definitely got everyone's attention. The demigods that went to war looked at them with anger.

The three of them looked furious which I didn't expect.

Diana yelled back, "LOOK—"Calm down." Jonathan said. Diana didn't want to but she just kept her mouth shut.

Jonathan looked at Kay. Kay looked well evil mad. Jonathan threw a knife at her. I know what you're thinking _A knife?_ Yes. A knife. Kay turned and caught it with her teeth; which scared me. And the others looked at her anger or fear. She took the knife out of between her teeth.

She turned towards us, "I know you guys are angry for not 'being there.'" "But we were."

Annabeth snapped, "Maybe if you helped people wouldn't have died."

Kay rolled her eyes, "Look. If we helped you the situation would be more complicated and bloody."

Diana said a little more calmly, "Use your head." Annabeth flinched and glared with anger.

"If we were there to help. Gaea would send even tougher scarier and gave your boyfriend there and the others would have faced harder challenges than necessary."

Jonathan added, "Besides. We did help you. we just did it more subtle."

Percy got mad, "Subtle?! We lost a lot of people's lives!"

Diana snapped, "You think you're the only one!? I lost my best friend and my boyfriend! We still have kids in the infirmary from the damage we took!"

Kay flinched and so did Jonathan. Diana started to cry. Percy flinched, "Umm...sorry..."

Diana said, "I don't need pity! What I need is to know why we were taking away from our mission of searching for the ingredients for the cure."

Apollo got up, "I can help heal your friends injures."

Jonathan looked scared, "No, thank you. But if you showed up…." He looked at Kay and Diana who also looked worried.

Kay smiled, "Thank you but our friends don't need you there."

Apollo looked shocked, "Can I at least get you those ingredients?"

Kay was about to say something until she passed out. We all freaked out except for her friends, who just looked at her and sighed. Diana said, "I got it. Jonathan give him the list."

Jonathan asked, "You sure?"

Diana turned coldly and her eyes looked like she wanted to kill him. She turned and helped Kay.

Jonathan grinned, "Yeah, okay. If you will, it would appreciated greatly."

Apollo looked at the list and gasped and looked at the three teens and said, shakily, "You guys were down there? How did you guys survive?"

Kay awakened looking a little dizzy, "What down where?"

Apollo whispered, "Tartarus."

I was shocked. I looked at them with a new respect and fear. I mean Nico went down there. Percy and Annabeth too. They looked like they were … the walking dead. If they went down there willingly for their friends it was…amazing.

Kay stood up, "Oh there." She grinned, "We first went down there when we were 12."

Percy looked freaked out, "Wait… 12?!"

Diana rolled her eyes, "Yes brother dear. Get the water out of your ears. The place may seem bad, but we made alliances to survive."

Annabeth knitted her brows, "What kind of alliances?"

Jonathan yawned, "With grandpa, a giant, vampires with a metal leg, and Krios."

We all had eyes about to pop out. Zeus glared, "What did you do when you made alliances?"

Kay grinned, "I made them but I guess we gave them an idea." "We gave them the idea on how to rise to power."

The room went silent. Percy looked mad again, "You mean you guys helped him during the titan war?"

Kay snickered, "Of course not. We gave ideas that would affect his planning."

Diana smiled, "I mean if Kay didn't give them the idea. You guys would have lost more friends and Percy your quests would have been a whole lot worse."

Jonathan nodded, "Yeah it could have. We went down there to make sure to give you guys the best chance to counter him."

Kay sighed, "Sadly Luke had to be involved."

Annabeth snapped, "Wait! You guys said you guys helped?" "Well then. Explain yourself."

Jonathan hesitated, "I guess."

Kay smiled but she was looking at Nico. "Nico can you walk next to Hades and back?"

Nico scowled but he did it. Kay seemed to be beaming, "Thank you, you saved my life."

Jonathan glared at her while Kay flipped him off.

Diana sighed, "I guess you guys wanna hear our story huh."

We all nodded.

Kay beamed, "Good."

Athena stopped her, "Wait. I noticed that you guys don't call Zeus or Hades as father or even bowed to them. Why?"

Jonathan said annoyed, "It's simple. We don't see them as our parents. Now where do we start."

Poseidon asked Diana, "You my daughter? Why don't see me as your father?"

Diana softened, "To be clearer. We see you as our biological father. We don't call you father or dad because we never worked on that relationship with you that's why. I know, I know that you guys can't interact with us but you guys didn't know we existed that's why."

I and I'm sure like the rest of my friends; we wanted know why the gods didn't know about them.

Kay clicked her tongue. "I think it will be easier to answer question instead of telling the story."

Jonathan nodded. Diana smiled, "It would be."

Kay clapped. "Alright who wants to ask first?"


	4. The Damn Questions Continue

_Chapter 4: The Damn Questions Continue_

_[Nico Point of view]_

My day just keeps getting more and more interesting with each minute. First, I get attacked by crazy Cyclops, get saved by a 7 year old girl with a glowing pill, and now we are finding out that there is another camp for demigods.

Damn. The universe and all its karma shit needs to stop. I mean demigods shouldn't get karma we didn't do anything wrong…I think. Right?

I'm also shocked to find out that I have another sister. Another one! And she's well mad!

Okay I'll complain later, on with our present complication on life.

So basically, there are three other children each from the Big Three and apparently they have been helping us throughout the wars. To be honest, I don't believe them but then I heard what Travis, Conner, and Rachel were saying.

"Conner, did you hear that?"

"Yeah I did bro. They are telling the truth. Right?"

"I think so unless they are really good liars."

Rachel rolled her eyes and whispered, "No they are telling the truth. I can tell."

Travis and Conner looked at Rachel. She nodded.

Both of the Stolls looked at the three demigods with awe and curiosity.

Anyway, I'm gonna tell you what I think of this…annoying situation.

I do not like it.

Why? Because I need to find out why the Cyclops were speaking crazy when I … met them and also why those three demigods also know the exact weird language the Cyclops were speaking.

"How do you guys help us…subtly?" Percy asked annoyed and a little sarcastic. Which makes me shiver because I'm trying to forget the guy.

That Diana girl responded with just the same annoyance and maybe a little more sarcasm than Percy. "Well during the prepare stages of the enemies' evil plan or whatever. We analyze the situation and create simulations of the possible outcomes of any quests you guys take during the stages."

Kay continued, "After we study the simulations. We chose the best simulation of the quest or situation of the problem you guys are in."

Jonathan spoke with such a demanding and leadership voice, "Of course to do these things, we get a glimpse of the future to do so."

Annabeth and Athena both asked, "How do you peer into the future?"

Diana shook her head, "Sorry. All specific information which makes our camp run must stay a secret."

"But," Kay said with an amused gleam in her eye, "we can tell you the worst outcome of the Titan war…if you want, of course."

Jonathan and Diana looked at her with a look that basically says "Don't you dare!"

And she faced back "Watch me."

I can tell that my dear sister tends to cause trouble within the group…which is very odd and amusing in an evil way….but hey don't judge me, you know my father.

Zeus smirked and says, "How bad can it be?"

Diana and Jonathan literally looked at him as if he was a child and to tell him not to encourage her…like she was the tantrum toddler.

Kay smiled, "One word: Eternal."

Athena frowned, "Eternal what?"

Kay grinned, "Oh you know…grandpa's favorite thing to do to people he doesn't like."

"Kill?"

"Poison?"

"Eat?"

"Force them to do embarrassing stuff?"

Kay shook her head, "Very good guesses, but no."

Diana and Jonathan both yelled, "Don't tell them Kay!"

Kay frowned innocently, "Why not?"

Diana rolled her eyes, "Because you know the consequences."

Jonathan nodded, "Please Kay. Maybe later, okay?"

Kay grinned and nodded.

I looked at her and I know what she is doing. Of course she wasn't going to tell she just reeled in her friends to tell her to not tell us which also got our curiosity levels breaking the scales. She may be my sister but I can tell she has gotten experience playing people like puppets.

Zeus yelled, "No. You are to tell me this instant what is the worst scenario!"

"No Zeus. You do not understand if she tells you… everyone here well hate themselves for it….and she knows that." Jonathan explained.

Zeus frowned, "You are to call me father, boy."

Jonathan chuckled, "Do you call me son? No so I'm not calling you father."

Ares was laughing, "I like you demigods. Got spunk. I want to meet my kids at this camp."

Jonathan was now laughing so hard he was tearing up, "Yeah okay. You'll like 'em."

Travis, unusually, asked a question, "What kind of divisions are you guys in charge of?"

Reyna nodded. "Good question. Son of Mercury."

Travis grinned at the comment.

Jonathan cleared his throat and began to explain. "Okay well our divisions are really broad and we have subdivisions but that will take forever to explain. The first division is like the division dealing with stuff like the government but for our camp. I deal with war, the well being of the camp, and I'm also, oddly, in charge with official alliances."

Athena nodded. "Very broad."

Octavian scoffed, "Please. A Greek with all that power is terrible. Should be a Roman."

Diana nodded, "He is Roman."

Everyone in the room froze.

Clarisse bellowed, "What do you mean? Zeus is Greek?"

"Oh I didn't mean biologically. Children are trained oppositely in a way. Kay can you explain."

Kay nodded at Diana, "For example, Diana is Roman. So Roman traits and abilities come naturally to her of course. So, at our camp, Roman demigods are taught Greek ways and vice versa."

Athens nodded hesitantly, "Is it as a way to combine both Roman and Greek aspects of the gods?"

Diana said, "Nope."

Kay nodded, "We are taught that way as to be flexible on any mission we are called on. If we need Greek or Roman planning our ideas, it both comes to us when we need it."

Jonathan nodded, "During the Titan war, the Greeks of our camp went to the Roman side to help because switching from Roman to Greek on the enemy," Jonathan laughs, "freaks them out thinking they are fighting both Greeks and Romans."

Chris nodded approvingly, "Gathering knowledge from many places to aid you in battle."

Athena and Ares looked at the Hermes boy in shock.

Chris frowned, "What? I listen to Clarisse's war talk, okay!"

Clarisse blushed and kissed his cheek.

Ares glared at Chris, while Hermes looked with a little pride and shock.

Well I don't blame the guy. A Hermes and Ares kid dating? Weird combination.

I looked at Jonathan and his eyes widened and he looked away. I mean other than Jason and Cupid no else know that…I'm gay. **(A/N I love that idea of Nico is gay****J****Rick Riordan is a genius for that!)**

Other than Percy, I haven't seen another guy in … that kind of way. But this guy Jonathan caught my eye; I think I got his eye too since he keeps looking over here.

Nah. Maybe he is wondering if I'm like my crazy sister over there. And he's waiting for that moment where I say some crazy thing like calling the Fates grandma…

"Wait," I said I raised my hand like a high five, "Kay, why did you call the Fates 'grandma'?"

Kay looked towards my way and grinned, "Well you guys had other guardians or whatever, but I had them when I was 7."

Chris scrunched his eyebrows, "But why?"

Kay tilt her head and looked at her two friends who shrugged, "Well…I cannot tell you that."

"Trust us. Secrecy is how we function and if we told our secrets then we cannot function as we can." Jonathan explained.

I sigh. To be honest I really think that Jonathan is very handsome. Oh no…I need to stop. He might not be even…..gay. Damn it all, my life sucks.

"Okay…" Rachel says sarcastically, "So what are the other divisions?"

Diana thought about it and replied, "I guess my division is just as broad but you think of us as people who gather new information and add it to our camp library and such. Oh and the well being of our camp…that basically summarizes but there are a lot of exceptions and overlapping but it gets sorted out by then."

Athena nodded , "A library. What kind of information?"

"All kinds from the ages before the gods to the weakness of the gods to the monster biology to magic… our library have a lot of information. I mean I have like 15 librarians to sort out and arrange that huge ass library."

"Oops sorry for my language."

The Gods looked scared, "Our weaknesses?"

Diana nodded, "They are kept in an airtight security room….somewhere."

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW?!" Zeus yelled.

Diana shrugged, "That's in Kay's jurisdiction."

Everyone except Jonathan looked at Kay with shock and fear.

Jason raises his hand, "You trust a psycho like her with that type of information?"

Diana and Jonathan both laughed so hard that there were tears rolling down their faces.

Jonathan calmed down, "Of course. Because she would never want the gods taken down by such type of information…right Kay?"

Kay looked at Jonathan grinning angerly, " Are you kidding?! If those documents were stolen it would tarnish my name as the loser chick who could have lost the world to a bunch of bloodlust monsters and their freaky-ass leader or whatever!"

"I would rather go back to that place before letting that happening."

Diana and Jonathan looked at her then turned to the crowd.

Hermes asks Kay, "Why would it tarnish your name?"

Kay rolled her eyes, "I'm basically in charge of my camp's security. I'm like the head of the law enforcement and peacekeeper to my camp."

Travis nodded, "Basically, you guys are like the cops?...gross."

Kay shock her head, "My partner would lose his head if he heard that."

"Why?"

"Because… I employ thieves to do some of the work. And besides we are more like the Mafia type of group."

Hades smiled, "Mafia huh?"

"Yup. I'm part of the underground." Kay said trying not to laugh.

"It's okay. I'm the boss of the underground."

I shook my head in disbelief, "I've been living the underground life."

Everyone else froze in shock. Probably thinking why the hell Hades and his kids talking about the damn underground.

Hades, Kay, and I smirked at the same time and laughed menacingly about the underground reference.

Of course, Zeus and Poseidon looked at their brother like he had lost what sanity he has to this underground reference.

Grover raises his hand, scared as hell, "Ummm…Kay. Why do you say 'what the meat'?"

Kay looked at Grover and smiled, "Easy. I'm a vegetarian."

Reyna raises an eyebrow at Kay, Kay noticed so she explained, "Let's just say I had a few encounters with evil meat that I sure as hell never gonna let happen again."

Diana and Jonathan stare at Kay and shrugged in response. I think it's a sign saying 'we don't know what she is saying only that she is serious about not eating meat.'

Grover said, "Cool!"

Kay smiled.

Ares grinned, "Why don't you like it though?"

Kay's face grew darker, "I hate how it feels in my mouth."

Everyone looks confused even Apollo.

Conner looked at her and saw that she didn't want to talk about it so he said, "Well whatever Miss Kay."

Conner gasped and laughed so hard he started to tear up.

Hermes looked at his son. "What is wrong Conner?"

Conner wiped a tear and sang, "Every Kiss begins with Kay." He pointed to Kay.

People who knew Conner either laughed along or face palmed.

Diana and Jonathan froze, looked at each other, and looked at Kay.

All three of them were frozen in their tracks from what Conner has said.

Travis noticed and asked, "Why are you guys acting like you guys saw a ghost?"

Diana grinned and laughed so hard she was having a hard time breathing. Jonathan was also laughing just as hard. However Kay stood there…..blushing.

Conner noticed and waggled his eyebrows at her and said, "Why you blushing baby?"

Jonathan dropped to the floor dying. Diana is crying from laughter.

Hades looked confused, "And why are you laughing so hard?"

Travis looked annoyed, "It wasn't even that funny."

Percy nodded.

Diana calmed down but still a little red in the face. "Because that jingle was made for Kay."

"WHAT?!" There was a squeal from Aphrodite.

Conner looked confused, "Wait. Who made it."

Jonathan grinned, "It was this guy was our age. He used to say that to Kay all the time and his father used that same jingle to create the store KAY."

Diana added, "That businessman always jokes about it with Kay. His son moved on but his girlfriends always get jealous of Kay."

Kay, still blushing, said, "It gets on my nerves with those random chicks."

Conner smirked, "I like that phrase."

Poseidon asks his daughter, "So that's why you guys were laughing?"

Diana shook her head.

Jonathan said, "We were laughing because no matter how much Kay denies it."

Diana added, "She will always.."

Jonathan continued, "like.."

Kay said, "Say one word and 3 files goes out."

Both Diana and Jonathan froze looking scared and also amused at the fact that their friend was feeling harassed.

I said, "Anyways…"

Jonathan turned my way and smiled, "Do you have any questions?"

I kept my cool and said, "Well, what language do you guys speak?"

All three of the demigods froze. Jonathan smiled, "It's the oldest form of Greek that was used in the Titan age."

Diana nodded, "We use it because its quicker."

Kay smiled, "Also that fact that we were taught it before the ancient Greek that you know."

I nodded but I see that Jonathan kept looking at me.

Clarisse looked at Diana, "So you're Prissy sister."

"Yup."

"So, can all three of you let us see your weapons."

Diana smiled, "She pulled out a spear. A Sea green spear with a golden tip."

Ares smiled at that.

Jonathan pulled out a golden blade that had blue engravings on the blade.

Kay pulled out two black bladed hunter knifes.

Artemis smiled at that.

Clarisse nodded, approvingly.

Percy asked his sister, "Why do you use a spear?"

"Because I like the long range."

Apollo asked, "So where is your camp?"

All three looked puzzled. Kay shrugged, "We don't know."

Athena and Annabeth looked annoyed, "What do you mean?"

"I mean our camp has security procedures. It moves on its own."

Frank asks, "Then how do you get back?"

Kay answered, "Easy a camper teleports to us and then we teleport back with them or they open the gate…same thing."

Chris shook his head, "Why is it all complicated?"

Diana shrugged, "I don't know it's always been like that."

Jonathan nodded.

Hazel gasped. "Hold on. I just remembered. Why are we here in the first place?"

Absolute silence.

Kay just yelled, "GRANDMAS!"

Jonathan scratched his head, "Really?"

Diana faced palmed, "Wtf? I didn't even noticed?"

Hestia softly answered, "Is it because the third camp can get acquainted with the other twoo camps?"

Everyone took in the answer.

Diana shook her head. "No. That's not it. However I will say this, the fact that the Fates wishes for the two camps to be aware of us…then the third prophecy is going to come true but it might be too much for the two camps to take."

Jonathan nodded, "It does make the most sense. I mean our camp exist to aid our demi-siblings in the shadows."

Kay continued, "Exactly. If we, the back-up, have to come into the light to help out after thousands of years of operating in the shadows could only mean…"

I finished my deranged sister's sentence, "That whatever we are coming up against is just that difficult and twice as life-threatening."


	5. The Hidden Camp Is Not That Hidden

To be Honest, I don't like Annabeth like I don't know. So you guys are warned that if her POV comes up like 1 time...you guys know. Now on with the story. And sorry for the late update, I'm a junior and I've been really busy with homework, club activities, and colleges, etc. NOW forreal this time! On with the story!

Chapter 5: The Hidden Camp is Not that Hidden Anymore

[Percy's Point of View]

Okay, so basically both the Greek and the Roman camps have gotta save the world with our "back-up."

I'm not being mean but i'm not being nice either. I mean with all the shit me and my friends had to do; all they did was watch tv, pick the best simulation, and when the pieces fall into place, their done? I'm going to be very bitter because of that.

Kay nodded and sighed, "Percy, that's not how it works. It's much more complicated than how you perceive it be."

Diana nodded in agreement, "Brother dear. care to make a deal?"

I froze the moment Kay started talking. That was creepy cool...in a scary way. I noticed that Annabeth was staring at me in worry. I waved it off but the way Kay spoke was like she was a whole different person. And Diana my sister! She wants to make a deal...wait what?!

Percy blinked a couple of times. "A deal?"

Diana smiles and nodded in confirmation.

Jonathan shrugged and responded, "If Kay and Diana go for something, Let me tell you they have never been wrong. I'm all for it." "Deal away."

Reyna asks, "However is it not you who hold the leadership over alliances?"

"Yes I am. However there are overlaps in our jurisdiction. I take care of official business. Like contracts for alliances. Diana actual does all the action, I do the theory part of it all."

Travis asks, "What about Kay? What's her part?"

Diana smiled at Travis, who blushed, "Well if Jonathan takes care of Government related issues, I take care of the actions that are based of the government related issues in a broader sense, my division is no way near dependent of the first, and then Kay takes care of the illegal transactions."

Kay nodded, "After all illegal is faster."

Athena nodded, "I partly can grasp the explanation. May you be willingly explain it in an example?"

Kay smiles, "Of course. Say that Jonathan has made agreement with monsters to create an alliance, which are under delicate and unstable situation. Diana, the little charmer she is, takes care of reaching our needs and the monsters in a most appreciated civil way. Takes a couple of days at most. She comes with a written terms of the agreement in specific and clear syntax. And I your humble illegal officer, tracks down possible threats to our needs in the agreement while putting on a front that I also care for their needs as well. That's like the basic summary of it."

Diana adds, "Yes a basic summary. If the grandmothers are actually calling upon the third camp to help out the first and second camp then sooner or later you guys will be able to witness it first-hand."

Jonathan asked a question that caught every persons' attention, "Sooo...the deal?"

I was well brain dead. I understand barely anything that was said. I blinked and looked towards Diana.

Diana smiled, "So is that yes?"

Percy nodded.

Percy looked around the room and noticed that the gods were having a silent conversation and every so often would glance towards the three "commanders." My father glanced at me and mouthed 'be careful.'

Then I turned to the smartest person in the room, Athena. Athena and Annabeth were also having their own silent conversation. Athena then caught me staring and mouthed 'Take your father's warning to heart.'

Then I turned to Clarisse...which is the oddest thing in the world. She mouthed 'Keep your friends close but your enemies closer.'

Then I turned towards Diana and smirked.

She chuckled and started explaining the terms of the deal.

Let me explain to you what it basically says:

They will show the third camp and tell how it "functions."

By functions, it means that what we see going on will be explained. Thats it. No full understanding of the whole camp.

Only if we, the 1st and 2nd camps, agree not to pry into their lives only if it is by dreams or the situation deems it necessary.

Well to be honest, I'm repeating what Annabeth told me, she took care of all that. I got lost by the second compromise.

Maybe that's why they say opposites attract. I'm not that smart but Annabeth is. It works.

Kay coughed and said, " Well," she turned towards the gods, "We will be taking our leave. I have to inform our Cyclopi and our campers-" "Wait!" I interuppted her.

"What do you mean cyclopi?"

Diana raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. They are our camps guards."

Nico choked from gasping quickly.

Jason narrowed his eyes and said darkly, "Nico almost died. From running into cyclopi that almost killed him with this gross liquid."

Jonathan looked angry and looked at Kay and said, "Kulka be de hasch ke la kakakalaidebu!"

Kay looked at him and smirked, "Jon le bulbedelun ka sceyce? Fredonly?"

Diana chuckled.

Jonathan fumed and texted someone.

Diana coughed to catch everyone's attention. "Um yeah. Sorry about that. The cyclopi were looking for a tattoo. The tattoo of the hidden ones."

Kay pointed to her tattoo. "Our tattoos are magically woven into our skin. Nothing can get rid of it only a very skilled and powerful child of magic."

"Our tattoos represent our blood and history that will forever be growing."

Leo asks, "Uh like what does that mean?"

Piper smacked him.

"Sorry for his stupidness but continue."

Kay smiled, "Our tattoos grows. Every battle, day, time,etc. our tattoos grow. Its alot like a diary on our bodies. After a year, on your birthday the tattoo will record that day, at 11:59pm. The tattoo will peel off the skin and form into a scroll that will be kept in our big ass library in the file room."

Diana nodded, "Our tattoos are a way to make sure nobody betrays us in a way that will end every ones lives."

"Exactly," Jonathan added, "However if our camper wishes to join with the 1st or 2nd camp, it will only be at a time of crisis. Their memories will and shall be erased. Then Kay will take them where they need to go."

Hera asks, "Okay I understand. However who is the caretaker of your camp?"

Kay smiled, "Well...we are."

Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus looked at them wide-eyed.

Diana noticed and chuckled. "It's true."

Athena scrunched her eyebrows, "Don't the other campers try to take the power of what you three have?"

All three commanders froze and died laughing for a good 10 minutes.

Kay took a deep breather and said, "Nope. Because no ADHD/ADD camper wants to deal with paperwork and all that desk work."

Leo asks, "Then why do you guy do it?"

Jonathan calmed down, "cause we are the children of the big three. Ain't it obvious."

Nico chuckled.

I looked at him and just understood that Jonathan just spoke with a southern accent.

Kay and Diana looked at him in disbelief and died laughing alot more.

Jonathan covered his mouth and turned red like a ripe tomato.

Nico smiled his way and asks, "So when do we go see your camp?"

Then all of a sudden a big black door appeared and a lean, tall, sandy haired teen walked out.

I looked at the Stolls; both of them stared at him like he wa a ghost.

"Kay. Where the hell have you been? Cyclopi are down by more than half. And we just got the notification of the third prophecy. It the same as the first and the second camps!"

Kay looked normal.

"And get this. Our fountain just gave us the exact same prophecy!"

He took a deep breathe and finally noticed the situation he just popped into.

When he saw the gods and the other demigods he responded by saying, "What kind of crappy shit is this?!"

Kay turned to him and said, "Palka be hesha kabeby."

He looked at her and seemed to say Really?

He sighed and introduced himself. "Hello. My name is Erikke Stel. And by my last name, I am the son of Hermes. And also Kay' right-hand thief chief."

Hermes smiled.

Kay said, "Go back and tell every body that we are having very unexpected guests."

Erikke smirked, "I'm the bearer of this type of news?"

Diana and Jonathan cussed.

Kay grinned, "Of course. Do what you think is necessary."

I'm Percy Jackson ,savior of the world, and I think I'm psychic. Pay attention to my response to that. "Oh crap. Not good."


	6. Note

Author's Note:

Sorry but I am going to rewrite the story. I lost my track on the story. Sorry about that. And I am going to have a new account. It's going to have "islander" and "209" in it so if you liked the story you can look out for me. I'm changing accounts because the email I'm using is not permanent…It's a school email…yeah pretty dumb so I have a new account named _islandertrish209_. Trish is a nickname even though my name is now where near 'Trish'; my best friend is weird but yeah.

Sorry, but I'm giving up on the story. I'm just going to rewrite it. Til next time,

Trish


End file.
